


Just love05 猎人的陷阱

by Phoebe1015



Series: Just love-all hae [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe1015/pseuds/Phoebe1015
Summary: 雷点预警___all海-特海___大概率会和某位/几位he___不喜点✘___作者有可能跑路____也不是没干过___但尽量____接受催更____





	Just love05 猎人的陷阱

“小海啊，下午来Tiger找我吧。上次你让我帮忙带的那款徕卡我找到了，给你，顺便说些其他事情。”这种周末能飞国外了，正整理行李的东海收到了意想不到的邀请。  
“小舅也去吗？”东海问。“希澈今天那边很忙的。你自己开车过来吧。”电话那头的人还没等他答复，就挂了电话，丝毫不给人拒绝的机会。  
要不要去呢，李东海确实有些犹豫，虽然是比自己长几岁的哥哥，但又是家里的世交，还是小舅的朋友，辈分关系总是很难梳理。可是那款徕卡真的很难找到，对方帮了这么大忙，自己不去也太不合适了，上次对方乔迁新居，自己买的乔迁礼一直还没机会送，正好这次一起带过去。李东海想了想还是决定出发，从柜子里取出当时在德国出差时拍下的一套19世纪出品的梅森的下午茶餐具套装。

到了酒吧的人径直上了二楼的专属包厢，与其说是包厢，不如说是总统套房。“小叔，我来了，给你带了乔迁礼，放在茶几上可以吗？“东海进门换了鞋，并没有看到利特，估计在处理生意上的事情。自己先坐在沙发上，剥了柚子在吃。

过了几分钟，几个西装革履的人从书房里开门走出来，目不斜视的出了包厢。“东海来了，坐。今天叫你来，是因为这个。”利特放下手边的红酒，从电视柜旁边拿出信封，放在李东海面前。信封是一沓照片，照片上的两个人正在酒吧里拥吻，一个是利特，一个则只有侧脸，而更关键的是侧脸的这个人手上戴着的祖母绿钻石戒指，圈子里谁都知道这个当年创下本土拍卖纪录的戒指是李东海母亲金恩慧当年的嫁妆，而现在正是金希澈所有。但金家绝对不会容得下一个同性恋的掌权者。

“这是今天凌晨收到的照片，除了这个，没有任何要求。上面的日期是上周二，希澈说他当天因为腿不适，在家里休息，除了管家和保姆，没有其他人能证明他的行踪。但这个证据可说服不了其他金家人。”利特说明了目前的情况。

听到这话，李东海99%肯定这是家里的某个人在搞鬼，“这个抓拍是个圈套，需要彻查，但现在当务之急是在事情更大化之前澄清谣言，以免被有心人利用。”李东海分析到。“这其实也不难，或许咱们可以假扮情侣，这个戒指在我手上也合情合理，小叔，可以吗？”李东海征询利特的意见。

“为了希澈，我没问题，但小海真的可以吗？你好像没有出柜吧，而我在圈子里的风评你是知道的，一向放浪形骸，也曾被小报拍过更露骨的事情，和我扮情侣，可能不只是出去宣布就可以的，一定会有人窥探真假，即使只做半个月情侣，恐怕也不容易。”利特并不赞成此番行为，实力劝退中。

“我们可以安排自己的记者，拍一些我们想让被拍的内容就好了，不是吗？而且我本来就定了这周末飞美国，在那边有安排好的拍摄行程，预计半年内不会回来，半年内持续透露风声，从热恋到分手也够了。至于出柜，无所谓的，本来我也不掺和家族生意，我们行内更是对这事儿见怪不怪，不用担心。”李东海挑挑眉，表示计划可行。

“那要不要先从接吻练起。”说罢，还未等李东海回话，利特就扶着他的后颈，用舌头敲开他的唇齿，在里面描绘着他牙齿的形状，纠缠着他的舌头，撩拨着他的上颚，李东海能听到两人接吻的口水的声音，轰的一下，整个脸都红了起来，一只手赶忙推开利特。“小叔，等等，等……”

被推开的人用牢牢盯着东海，用舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，笑着说：“这个时候叫小叔，只会让我硬的更快，要提前演练，摸摸吗？而且小海是苦的呢，是因为不愿意吗？太委屈的话，算了也可以的。小叔不计较。”

“小叔，不。。不是。。不愿意。苦是因为刚刚吃了柚子的。”李东海怕利特误会，赶忙解释，这事儿放在自己身上不过就是多了口舌，可是如果扣到金希澈头上，会产生毁灭性的打击，小舅要强，这事儿只能自己先办，等他明天知道的时候，自己已经在美国了，万事大吉。

“逗你的，小海。我现在找关系，安排报社人过来，一会儿出去，就是正式开演了，无论如何得把戏接好，要不可就糗大了。还有，你这身衣服真的不是我的日常审美，自己去衣帽间换一套吧。”利特说罢，就拿起手机走向书房安排事宜了。

李东海想着既然就是为了被拍，不如所幸选择上镜好看的衣服穿起来，就算明天到头版头条也是有品位有颜值的富家小公子，只是利特的衣橱都是白色为主，搭配还是要费了一番功夫。等利特安排完打算叫李东海出去的时候，看到了刚收拾完的东海，脚上是黑色的短靴，下身是黑色皮裤，勾勒出饱满紧实浑圆的臀部，上身则是一件蕾丝钩花白衬衫，扣子扣到最上面一颗，但内里的春色则一览无余，头发也从刚刚随手的苹果啾放了下来，一侧别在耳后，卷发的弧度也用心的被修正过，整个人看起来有种清纯的情色感，和艺术家的不羁。利特忍不住鼓起了掌，“不愧是专业摄影师，我简直怀疑是换了一个人。这么迷人有魅力，谁拜倒在你的裤子下都不足为奇，何况我这样的花花公子。如果没问题的话，我们这就下楼？记者已经在下面猫着了。”

李东海看着镜子里的自己，也满意的点点头，又选了白玫瑰基调的香水喷了些，但总是还差了些什么，是什么呢？但眼神转到利特的时候想了起来。“小叔，你有没有情侣的配饰，感觉我们还是差些CP感。”  
朴正洙闻言从首饰柜里拉出抽屉，选择了相同款式的手表递给李东海，“我平时很少戴首饰，更别说情侣款，这款限量版手表我是当艺术品收藏了一对，平时都不舍得戴，倒是便宜了你小子，你仔细着点儿。“李东海伸手接过来手表，得，已故艺术大师，钟表界NO1的牌子，一块表顶的上自己美国一套别墅，瞬间李东海有了自己是出席红毯女明星的错觉，跟在利特后面到了二楼半开放的包厢。

除了记者，利特专程约了圈子里的人谈事，来人是市长的儿子苏德川，前些日子托自己给个生财的门道，刚把奔驰的总代店8%的股份给对方办了下来。“诶，正事儿交给你放心，以后有什么兄弟我能帮忙的，一定义不容辞哈。“苏德川自己先举杯喝了一个。”对了，听说你和金家的老幺在一起了，什么情况啊？“  
“川哥，你不会也是看了那张照片吧，谁给你的小道消息呀，别信。“利特了然的回道。  
“不能错吧，那侧脸，还有照片上那么大的祖母绿钻戒，除了他还能有谁呀？我也不是外人，说说呗。“苏德川一副不信的样子。  
“说起那戒指啊，都是我家的小朋友不懂事，非拿出来显摆，谁知道还正巧碰上小报记者，捅出这么大个篓子，我还等着金希澈来找我麻烦呢。说实话就金希澈那脾气，谁能受的了。“利特一边摇头，一边拍了拍旁边人的脑袋。

结果那人把头甩开了，站起来就要走。利特拉了对方一把，那人跌坐在利特怀里，转头看向利特，不高兴的开口道：“特哥，怎么我就不懂事儿了，谁又显摆了，我自己家的戒指戴一下怎么了？还有，我小舅脾气好着呢，别背后说他坏话，掉价。还有，你是不是嫌弃我年纪小，我怎么就小了。“

金希澈的外甥？不就是那个非不接手家族生意，一心搞摄影的那个吗？叫啥来着。。其实苏德川一进门就看到了坐在利特旁边的小男生，穿的很惹火，一直在低头玩手机，但出于礼貌，利特没说，自己也就没问。敢情这位才是照片的正主，这么仔细一看，侧脸果然和金希澈有八分像，这脾气和金希澈相比也不遑多让。  
搞清楚事情后，苏德川又举杯赔了罪，看起了一楼俄罗斯舞娘的表演。

利特亲了亲李东海的侧脸，小声的说：“怎么要比比吗？给你摸摸看。“说罢就拉了东海的手放在了自己的胯间。而后，自己也把手从皮裤的后腰伸入里面，捏了捏东海细软的皮肉，皮裤上能清晰的看到手背的形状。

“小骚货，是故意不穿内裤的吗？夹着紧干什么？看来不疼你是不行了。“利特在李东海耳语道，含住了他的耳垂，舌头舔过耳廓，钻进耳洞里，模拟性交一样进进出出。同时左手握着他的腰肢，右手顺着背部游移到胸前，继而上上下下的抚摸着，大拇指每次经过乳头时，都用指甲盖抠一下，任何经过的人都能透过蕾丝看到衣服里挺立的红缨和作怪的大手。李东海听到”小骚货“三个字的时候再次的羞红了脸，甚至连身上都一并红了，身体不由的紧绷，脚趾也扣了起来，而后利特的动作，更让他软了腰，小兄弟快要站了起来。说到没穿内裤，都是因为皮裤臀部太紧了，为了达到无痕效果，只能真空上阵嘛。还有苏德川那胖子为什么不能好好看他的俄罗斯舞娘，总瞟过来的眼神又是怎么回事。

该死，只能继续演下去。

李东海跨坐在利特身上，双手环着利特的脖子，下巴抵在对方的肩膀上，胸口几乎要挨着对方的唇，腰肢前后的的摆动着，用臀部去蹭对方的裆部。“特哥，喜欢吗？，小小特好像变大了，是很喜欢吗？想不想放风呀？嗯？“

“小妖精！“利特内心暗骂一句，拿出在衣服里的右手，食指和中指插入李东海的口内，”舔湿。“李东海不得反抗，只能呆呆的含着，岂料手指并未放过它，而是搅拌着他的口腔，试图夹住他的舌头，就在舌头不停的逃跑中，两个指头已经够湿润了，利特把右手再次没入李东海后腰的皮裤李，用食指蹭着穴口，然后抵入一个指节，穴口由于外物的进入，不自觉的努力挤压着手指，然后更让人想放入更多。利特没有抽出手指，反而是浅浅的抽动着，很快干涩的肠壁湿润了起来。居然能自主分泌肠液，这个认知让利特很是惊讶，果然小海是极品呢，没枉费自己花了这么大心思让人上套。”嗯唔，小叔。啊。拿走啦~“突入的指节让李东海措手不及，不由惊呼出了声，也让更满足了利特玩弄的心思。  
“小海真是口嫌体直，明明是你咬着我不放的，哈？是不是。“说罢，手指更是往里一突，敏感的李东海只得咬着下唇避免发出声音，紧紧抱着利特试图稳住身体。利特的食指尝到了滋味，小穴在刺激下也逐渐软化，中指不干其后也挤了进去，两个指头来回的按压着小穴里面，同进同出，被欲望折磨的李东海的眼角已经发红，挤满了泪水。

“小东海，很快就结束了哈。再忍忍。“利特嘴上温言相劝，手上的动作却愈发大胆和充满进攻性。中指在后穴里反复的寻找，摸索，在按到一点时，李东海明显绷直了身体，夹紧了屁股，看来就是这里。中指在这个点上反复的研磨，按压，浅浅的撞击，高频的冲刺，快感叠加，每到快要高潮时却又节奏变缓，难以得到释放。”小叔，别玩儿了。“李东海艰难的制止。  
”想要彻底结束吗？求我，就放了你，好不好。“利特嘴角挂着笑，温柔的诱哄道。  
“特哥，求你。“  
“不对哦“  
“小，小叔，求你。呃啊。。“  
“求什么“  
“求你停下来。“  
“真的要停下来吗？说谎的孩子会被惩罚哦。“左手，打在了臀部，发出了明显的响声，所幸酒吧声音大，响声淹没在了背景音里。  
这头的李东海并没有发现，简直被这举动要羞死过去，只想快速结束折磨，自暴自弃的请求着。  
“求小叔，用手指狠狠的艹我，像大肉棒那样，打穿我，啊，就是那里，快，快点。小叔，不行了，要到了，好厉害，啊，小叔，求你给我。啊啊啊。。嗯。哈。。“  
等利特把手从裤皮裤里抽出来时，李东海还在高潮的余韵中，全身都在颤抖。利特被这一幕深深的取悦了，而后把手放在李东海的嘴边。“小东海，乖，善始善终，舔干净。“


End file.
